The Chaos
by Red Horseman
Summary: A kingdom is falling to the chaos.  EVA in a fantasy land.


Started September 20, 2001  
Finished September 30, 2001  
  
The Chaos  
Red Horseman  
  
* * * * *   
  
White mist covered the field, gathering in the hollows and dips of the   
land giving it a haunted look to any observer. Buildings had been shattered   
and burnt from the release of magical energies, and the ground seemed to be   
covered by weird shapes. A closer look would show what someone might mistake   
for boulders to be bodies of fallen soldiers. The night was ruled by the   
creatures of the night as wolves howled and snarled in the night as they   
feasted on the flesh of the dead. A whine would pierce the air as something   
bigger and meaner than a wolf wanted to eat. But they were not the only ones   
at work that night. Undead rose at the command of necromancers and liches,   
refilling the army of lost troops. Red glowing eyes brightened as they looked  
toward the walls of the city before turning to trudge back to the multiple   
camps and fires.  
  
All this was not lost on a defender of the kingdom standing atop the   
battlements and watching the activities with magic enhanced eyesight. His   
mithril plate armor gleamed in the night, a beacon to all who would want to   
bring down the queen's general, but it would be futile gesture. The armor   
had accumulated many enchants and wards over the years of battles. It would   
take a mage of serious powers to separate the man's soul from his body. None   
of that was going through the general's mind as he scowled at the gathered   
mass before him, knowing another assault would soon come to his walls.   
  
Four years had passed since rebellion and chaos had erupted along the   
borders and seeped towards the capital. Four years of listening to merchants,  
nobles, and common people complain about the stifling rules. This despite   
that the merchants made large profits, the nobles never had strict commands   
to follow, and the commoners had plenty to eat and war rarely came to them.  
Now it would only be a matter of time before the walls were breached and the   
kingdom fell to the agents of chaos. A scrape of metal on stone alerted him   
that a visitor had come calling; even before the person spoke the general   
knew whom it was.  
  
"A beautiful night isn't it Sir Suzahara?" The man's voice was like rocks   
grinding against each other.  
  
Touji turned to look at the man next to him. "Not really Sachiel, but to a   
person of your tastes maybe it is."  
  
Sachiel merely smiled, accepting the insult as a compliment before turning   
his gaze back to the battlefield. His armor was the blackest of black and   
seemed to absorb light and darken a room whenever he entered. The only color   
was his sigil on his chest, a closed eye surrounded by lines of energy.   
Touji had seen the armor absorb a bolt of energy as thick as a man was tall   
and barely glow from heat. Touji would rather be in the bed of his lady,   
feeling her small body laying atop him than being out here in cold armor   
talking to death.  
  
"I thought you would have joined them a long time ago. Why join us when   
you could rule a land?" Touji already knew the answer as a deep laugh came   
from the man.  
  
"You keep asking that particular question, like I'm going to change my   
loyalty."  
  
"The only loyalty you have is towards yourself!" Touji growled.  
  
Sachiel did not say anything until Touji calmed. "How many times do I have   
to repeat myself?" He held up a hand to stop Touji. "Yes I'm evil, by your   
definition, but even I see that an ordered society is better than chaos.   
Those people," he swept an over the parapet. "They only represent death and   
anarchy. In an ordered society everyone prospers and everything is balanced   
between right and wrong. Even you should see that."  
  
"Right..."  
  
Sachiel eyes glowed brighter and narrowed, "I don't even know why I waste   
my breath."  
  
"You actually breathe Sachiel?" A woman's voice sang behind them.  
  
Where Sachiel radiated darkness and evil around him the lady that was   
walking towards them was light and goodness. Not to mention beautiful as her   
golden robes clung to her body showing off the curves of a woman coming into   
her prime. Blonde hair flowed down her back and over her shoulders giving   
her the appearance of an angel come to earth. As she came to stand with them   
she showed a small smile of happiness and mirth. Sachiel's scowl deepened.  
  
"What do you want Ariel?" The two of them were known to have had fought   
many times over the years.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to tell our brave little general that his queen requests   
his presence." Touji rolled his eyes at the thought of seeing the queen now.   
She was tolerable at times but recently she had become intolerable to all   
except the king. A hand rested on his shoulder lightly. "Don't worry your  
pointy little ears. She's in a decent mood."  
  
Touji blushed at the joke at his ancestry and moved away from the wall   
towards the door. His ears caught the conversation of the two behind him,   
worrying him.  
  
"Why do you always taunt him with your high and mighty attitude?"   
Sachiel's reply was too quiet to hear. "Never mind we must prepare.   
Even you must feel the fell energy in the air just waiting for the moon to   
rise. If we fail..."  
  
"I know that woman."  
  
As the two argued both became surrounded in magical energy as they started   
spells that would ensure that the castle would not fall that night.   
Sachiel's magic became a black flame that surrounded and crackled around him   
before moving to ooze over the wall. Ariel had a golden aura around her as   
she called upon her goddess to light up the night sky. All along the walls   
the scene was repeated as black and white magic worked together to save   
Terra from the chaos. The wards would protect them as long as possible with   
mages spelling each other through the night. Black was for the ground, while   
white protected the skies and both strengthened the walls.  
  
"What a mess," whispered Touji as he disappeared down the staircase.   
There was no echo as he made his way down to the courtyard.  
  
The quiet of the wall and staircase was broken by the sounds of people   
afraid and scared, just trying to survive. Touji tried to ignore the cries   
of babies and children that had been separated from their relatives or   
families huddled together for warmth. The stares of the older civilians   
unnerved him as they ate the meager food handed out by the scullery   
personnel. Touji tried not to glare back at them, food was becoming scarce   
for everyone, but people wanted more. At least the civilians were being   
transported to readied enclaves throughout the land by dimensional gateways   
and old escape tunnels. By tomorrow the majority of the civilians left in   
the city would be gone. He felt pity for them as they had been uprooted from   
their homes by the approaching army. For every one person who had come to   
the capital three joined the chaos. Two soldiers dressed in the purple and   
red of the royal family snapped to attention and opened a small door in the   
massive gate.  
  
A hum rose behind him and one of guards glanced at Touji's retreating   
back. "You think it's started?"  
  
"No that's just the wards," the older guard answered tensely. "You should   
know that."  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
"No buts. We don't need fear being spread."  
  
Touji was approaching another set of doors as the two guards continued to   
speak of the fear and the coming battle. This time there were no guards on   
either side of the oak door, but that did not mean it was unguarded. As he   
approached, the door shimmered and the royal crest writhed in the middle,   
growing into the head of guardian dragon that opened its maw and screeched   
in warning. Striding forward Touji extended his right hand and placed his   
left over his heart. Magic crossed between two rings before flowing to the   
dragon. Golden eyes regarded him hungrily as the dragon absorbed the energy   
from Touji before shrinking back to become the crest. Touji relaxed as he   
heard a faint click and pushed open the door.  
  
"Still afraid of the guardian."  
  
  
Touji's hand moved towards his bastard sword, but stopped. "No Kensuke."  
  
A man in the red robes of a war wizard appeared at his side in a blink of   
an eye and walked with Touji to another portal. This one was not the actual   
door but a gateway off to the side. Anyone stepping through the doorway would  
have his flesh removed from his bones. Many assassins had died gruesome   
deaths in the last few months.  
  
"Then why are you nervous." Kensuke grinned and ran a hand through sandy   
unkempt hair as he teased his friend.  
  
"It's been known that people who annoy the queen can disappear without a   
trace." Kensuke chuckled at the tone. "What?"  
  
"She's temperamental, but not stupid. You're the best she has and she's   
not going to kill you just on a whim."  
  
A throat cleared and Touji glanced up to see who had been rude enough to   
interrupt them. Kensuke was already on knee, head bowed and fingertips   
resting lightly on the carpet before the thrones. Touji muttered a quiet   
curse at his friend and dropped to his own knee. Only one hand touched the   
carpet while the other rested on the pommel of his sword, steadying it.   
Touji looked at the queen and king waiting for permission to rise. The queen   
had a small smile on her lips as she looked down at him and Touji ground his   
teeth in frustration.  
  
"You may rise, Kensuke." Kensuke stood and moved to his place.  
  
Touji took his punishment in silence.  
  
"Asuka." She turned her head looking at her husband. Her blue eyes   
darkened, then lightened with amusement.  
  
"Fine. Rise Touji, it seems Shinji feels sorry for you."  
  
"Yes Your Highness." Touji stood, nodding and grinning to the king.  
"Thank you, my lord."  
  
He stood at parade rest and looked at his queen. Though she tormented him   
as much as possible he saw a scared young girl. Asuka Langley Soryu hadn't   
even been out of her teens when her mother died and so had been unable to   
ascend. The year to reach her majority saw the chaos grow to spread through   
the kingdom. Nobles betrayed her, not sending armies when they were called   
for. Those same nobles had also pressed for the princess to quickly choose a   
proper suitor and marry. That they tried to force their sons on her showed   
the depths they had sunk to in greed.  
  
"Can we hold, Touji?" This came from Shinji dressed in purple silks.  
  
He had been surprised when the princess had chosen a ducal son in the   
frontier. Shinji had arrived on the day of the funeral and had stayed while   
his father had returned to his lands to crush a rebellion. When Asuka had   
announced her choice Shinji had turned red and had been unable to say a word.  
During the month before the wedding Touji had not been impressed by the man.   
He was nervous, shy and lacked a command presence. That opinion had changed   
when Shinji took a legion under his control and had decimated larger   
formations with few causalities.  
  
"No."  
  
"And why not?" Touji clenched his hands. They had been over this many   
times.  
  
"We no longer have the forces to hold. If Hyuga were here with the   
Dragon Army we might." He paused for comments. "A half million troops dead   
have drained us. Five legions guard the walls."  
  
"How many oppose us?"  
  
"Six times that." A man with gray hair and reddish brown eyes spoke up.   
The black robes and silver workings told which god he worshipped, Bane.   
  
"Kaoru, do you have something to say," Asuka asked tartly. She had never   
understood why Shinji had chosen him as his advisor.  
  
"I just want to know how long he can hold."  
  
"I can hold tomorrow. With that many against us I can't promise any more."  
  
Kaoru nodded and looked at Asuka's advisor. She was female copy of him but   
had blue hair and crimson eyes. Her robes were pure white of the goddess   
Selane.   
  
"Rei?"   
  
"If we begin tonight and use the council we can finish by high sun   
tomorrow."   
  
"Can we trust them?" Shinji asked. His father had been part of the   
council before retiring.  
  
Asuka cruelly laughed, "Of course not idiot."  
  
"The queen is right." Kensuke spoke for the first time. "We can't trust   
them but they realize their own survival is staked to our own. We die, they   
die." He locked eyes with Kaoru. "I'll watch over them."  
  
The corners of Kaoru's mouth twitched. "Of course."  
  
"By your leave." Asuka nodded and the three magic users disappeared with   
barely a flicker.  
  
"What a waste of time," Asuka huffed. "They could have asked you directly   
and been done with it. I have better things to do then give permission for   
every little thing."  
  
Touji just nodded. It was unwise to interrupt Asuka's rant. Forcing back   
a yawn he wished she would finish so he could retire to his quarters. Asuka   
must have caught him because she glared at him.  
  
"Go see Hikari, Touji. She's been saying that you've abandoned her or   
something." Asuka waited until he had almost reached the portal. "And try to   
get some rest you have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
"Yes Asuka." He sank into the wall.  
  
The sound of breathing echoed through the chamber for a few moments as   
neither person wanted to speak. Asuka closed her eyes and tried to relax   
wanting the strain to disappear. She cursed her mother for dying, she cursed   
her father for leaving her, but most of all she cursed herself for not being   
able to do anything to stop the decay. Rustling of cloth and boots hitting   
marble alerted her. Opening her eyes she saw Shinji squat down in front of   
her. He gently took her hands in his.  
  
"He must hate me."  
  
"Why would he?"  
  
"The kingdom he's protected for three generations is going to die   
tomorrow."  
  
He stood up and looked at her, a sad smile on his face.  
  
"None of this is your fault and Touji knows that."  
  
"But." Asuka stopped as Shinji placed a finger on her lips silencing her   
with a touch. She nodded, acknowledging that he didn't want to hear her   
berate herself or the situation anymore.   
  
"I hate this. They must be laughing at me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm the queen and I'm crying." Indeed Asuka did have tears on her   
cheeks.  
  
"You're human you're allowed to cry." He gripped her hands tighter.  
"And though you try to deny it, under that hard exterior is a very kind and   
caring person."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Asuka stood letting him hold her as she brought her lips to his in a   
kiss. They pulled apart after a few seconds and looked in each other's eyes.   
Releasing one of Shinji's hands she led him to their private quarters.   
  
"You don't want to dine with Hikari and Touji." Shinji asked as they   
reached the door.  
  
"No," Asuka had a gleam in her eye as she answered. "You disappeared for   
four months, tonight you're mine." Asuka looked down, whispering,  
"Besides tonight might be our last night together."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Loose."  
  
With the word still in the air the sound of bowstrings slapping against   
leather echoed along the walls. Arrows arced through the air as another   
volley followed. As the first volley thudded into the mass of bodies the   
dull thud of catapults launching joined the sounds of battle. Fire and   
explosions blossomed amongst the living and undead, but did not halt the   
assault. The wards guarding the ground had been shattered as the sun rose   
over the mountains and dead littered the battlefield as the town burned.  
  
"Ahh, I live for this."  
  
"Oh shut up will you and keep working."  
  
"Both of you get to work!" Shouted Touji as he relayed orders through   
flagmen.  
  
Sachiel merely grinned his death smile and finished the final gestures of   
a complex spell. Pointing his finger at a company of humans approaching the   
walls he released it. Nothing appeared to happen for a moment but then a   
ripping sound overcame the sounds of battle. The air rippled for a moment   
and than seemed to bugle outward before a pit fiend stepped through. Turning   
it's misshaped head to the wall it glared at Sachiel before turning to the   
humans. With a roar it attacked with its four arms ending in razor sharp   
claws. Blood and flesh flew through the air as the fiend shredded the   
formation.  
  
"Good job," whispered Sachiel as the fiend fed. Barrier blades shredded   
another group trying to climb the walls.  
  
Ariel didn't look at the carnage from the fiend instead she was breaking   
the spells that animated the undead. Sheets of light drifted through the   
formations causing skeletons to drop and ghouls to convulse in pain. Other   
mages were sending lightning through the ranks or clouds that stripped flesh   
from bones. But the chaos still charged to their doom getting closer with   
each attack. Logic dictated that they should have pulled back and regrouped   
but the madness had seeped to their bones.   
  
"Damn," Sachiel growled as the fiend was blown to bits by magic.  
His eyes traced the path back to the wizards, narrowed and then opened wide.   
A cross-shaped blast leveled the hill from where the attack had come from.  
  
In an instant three blasts rocked the walls, as Sachiel was counter-   
attacked. The stone shattered, as it couldn't contain the heat or stress of   
the explosions. Ariel and Touji were thrown from their feet and hurled   
backward, coming up with minor injuries. Sachiel was kneeling in the middle   
of the impact area. His breath was coming slowly and portions of his armor   
were either missing or fused together. Planting his sword he came to his feet  
slowly.  
  
"Zuriel." cursed Sachiel through clenched teeth.   
  
Not turning to look at his fellow soldiers he unsheathed his blade and   
walked to the wall. Before Touji could stop him Sachiel fell upon his sword.   
The blade easily pierced the armor and exited out his back, covered in blood.  
As Touji watched in horror the blood dripped to the ground and hissed as it   
ate holes in stone. Touji stepped towards the fallen body but a hand stopped   
him.  
  
"No," Ariel told him. "It's a life spell. Once activated you can't stop   
it. Move your men off this wall."  
  
Touji just stood there stunned. He knew what life spells were and the   
power they unleashed.  
  
"MOVE!" Touji started shouting orders to reposition.  
  
As men started moving away from their positions and the body, none saw it   
shiver. As his soul was released the closed eye on Sachiel's chest plate   
opened. The screech of metal being torn drew Touji's attention; his eyes grew  
wide at what he saw. The man's body was growing larger to immense   
proportions, his arms and legs lengthening to support the body and ended in   
claws. Cracking sounds came as the spine was stretched, the neck growing and   
a tail forming.  
  
"He's a black dragon."   
  
In the time it took for Touji to shout that, Sachiel's transformation was   
complete. The already weakened wall collapsed under the creature's weight as   
it spread its wings. With a roar from its fanged mouth it leapt into the air   
to do battle with an ice dragon rising from the chaos. Magic and mundane  
weapons rose to intercept Sachiel but the magic was too strong to affected.   
  
- - - -  
  
All this was not lost on Shinji as he stood at the window of the tower,   
arms wrapped around a nude Asuka. He tightened his hold on the woman as she   
trembled at the sights of the battle. They had both awakened when the chimes   
linked to the wards sounded their doom. Shinji had tried to leave their bed   
but had been unable to by Asuka. Now they watched the walls being breached.  
  
"Tell me again why you chose me?" Shinji whispered in her ear.  
  
Despite the destruction Asuka smiled. "You were the first to treat me as   
a person. Not a prize or a spoiled brat. You put up with my temper, trying   
to get to know me instead of walking away. I liked that. I still do."  
  
"I remember that I was quite shy and nervous. Didn't you remember that at   
all, after six years?"  
  
"Stop that." Asuka laughed as Shinji kissed her neck. "I thought it was   
cute, it showed you were not arrogant or full of yourself. And." she   
stressed. "You've grown out of it. What with marrying me and going   
campaigning for a while, you've become quite a man."  
  
"Thanks," Shinji swallowed at her touch. "I think."  
  
"Good." Asuka turned away from the window. "I guess we should go join   
everyone."  
  
The two of them walked away from the window and towards the next chamber.   
Shinji stared at the armor that hung from various supports as the tower   
trembled. He thought it was a strange color combination of dark purple   
trimmed in black for him to think of. But the magic had drawn it from his   
mind when he had worn it for the first time. He remembered Asuka laughing at   
it as she thought of her color scheme of red and black.  
  
As they put on their armor in silence Shinji felt Asuka looking at him.   
Turning he saw her thrown him a weak smile reminding him of how she had   
looked at the funeral. As he slid into the cuirass Shinji knew that they had   
a better chance of surviving then most. Like Touji's armor the hereditary   
suits had been passed down through the generations and enchanted. It was   
these enchantments that allowed Asuka to wear a full plate of armor and put   
it on without any help. As he locked his gauntlets on, Shinji felt the magic   
take hold and two long swords appeared over each hip. He hated how the armor   
had known that he had the ability to go berserker. With his helm under one   
arm he walked over to Asuka.  
  
Asuka straightened and looked at Shinji. Reaching out she took his hand.  
  
"Be careful out there. I don't want to lose you."  
  
"I don't want to lose you either so watch you temper."  
  
"I will."   
  
They stared at each unable to say anything. After a moment they came   
together in a hug or as much as their armor allowed. Both had tears in their   
eyes as they kissed one last time, not wanting to stop. Shinji straightened   
out her cloak not wanting to chance pulling hair out. Their cheeks rubbed as   
each moved slightly.  
  
"I love you." They both said at the same time. They shared a laugh and   
another kiss before Shinji strode away, fading as the teleportation spell   
activated.  
  
- - - -  
  
'Ware.'  
  
With that mind touch Touji spun around from running a young man through   
to see a giant towering over him. As he prepared to try and block the attack   
the thing grunted. One of its legs collapsed causing it to go to its knees.   
A flash of silver and the giant was decapitated in one blow. As warm blood   
slid down his face Touji blinked to clear his eyes and groaned at seeing who   
had saved him.  
  
'Next time I'll let it have you.' Asuka thought at him as she surveyed the  
battle.  
  
'Sure. Where's Shinji?' Touji followed her gaze and saw a flash of purple   
as Shinji chewed into a formation, the bloodlust controlling him.  
  
'Don't worry about him. How long can we hold?'  
  
Touji didn't say anything just looked at the attacking army and the two   
breaches in the walls. Troops tried to swarm through the gaps but the rubble   
was slowing them down. With the chaos so close Asuka could see spells going   
awry and soldiers slaying each other as they lost their minds. Asuka sadly   
nodded and prepared to make her decision.  
  
'Rei?'  
  
The voice that came back caused Asuka's skin to crawl.   
  
'Rei is busy.'  
  
'How long to you're finished?'  
  
'Five minutes.'  
  
Asuka gritted her teeth in anger. 'I'm going to hold you to that.'  
  
Kaoru didn't bother replying instead turning his concentration back to   
crafting the spell to link the council of souls to the castle. His opinion   
of them had changed as they had explained what exactly the spell would do   
and require of each of them. The final preparations would soon be completed   
and they could retreat. As Kaoru turned to his spell book he felt another   
presence touch his mind.  
  
'Gendo, long time old friend.' He could feel the man's smirk even from   
half a continent away.  
  
'I don't remember ever being friends with you Kaoru.'  
  
Kaoru smiled wondering what the wizard wanted. 'So why are you honoring me   
with your presence. I thought you would still be trying to raise your dead   
wife.'  
  
The pressure in his mind seemed to darken for a moment as Gendo raged in   
response.   
  
'No,' again the feeling of that smirk. 'I have more pressing things to   
deal with now.'  
  
'Like what.' Kaoru drew a black knife across his palm and let the blood   
fall on to the runes at his feet. A whine rose as the runes changed from   
gold to red to black. Rei was doing the same at her side of the spell   
chamber but her runes going green to blue to white. With a faint smile she   
nodded her head at Kaoru. The spell only needed one final component to   
activate.   
  
'To make sure my grandchild can grow up.'  
  
That declaration drew gasps from the people Gendo was linked to at the   
moment. Kaoru and Rei looked at the prepared spell, nodded and teleported   
away. Kaoru ended up at the battlements next to Asuka as she stood there,   
still trying to absorb the news that Gendo had sent her. One hand rested   
over her stomach as she looked around for Shinji while her mouth tried to   
speak commands. A hand grasped hers and the spell was broken as Shinji   
appeared with Kensuke. Both were smiling though they were covered in gore   
and tired.  
  
"Asuka." Shinji said but Kaoru spoke up to stop.  
  
"There's no time for this. The spell's set and we've lost."  
  
As Kaoru spoke another explosion rocked the castle wall and a blazing   
phoenix rose into the air. It turned its fire onto the most recent breach   
turning it into a raging inferno and causing the rock to melt and flow. A   
flap of its wings carried it over the battlefield to where Sachiel was   
dying. Ariel's face appeared in front of the group smiling for a moment   
before disappearing.   
  
Asuka turned to speak to Touji but he merely nodded and clasped her hand   
one more time before striding off. Orders were soon relayed through the   
fighting and troops began retreating. White pillars flashed as prepared   
teleportation spells activated but there were too many black pillars   
signifying that magic was being corrupted. Other companies did not retreat;   
instead they stood their ground buying time for their comrades to escape.   
Tears slid down her face as Kaoru placed a hand on Shinji and hers'   
shoulders, while Kensuke did the same for Touji.  
  
The spell was not corrupted and the five of them were standing in the   
middle of the spell chamber. Kaoru grabbed Asuka's arm and shoved her in the   
direction of a door. Shinji took over and guided her through the door with   
Touji and Kensuke following. Touji paused and waited for Kaoru, but the   
wizard ignored him. Kaoru strode up to Kihl and whispered to the ancient   
man, who smiled back at him. With a determined air about him Kihl drew a   
ceremonial dagger, spoke a word and plunged the blade into his breast. The   
seen was repeated as the following members ended their lives for the spell.  
  
"Let's go," commanded Kaoru as he strode past Touji.  
  
Coming out of shock Touji jogged to catch up, "What was that about? I   
thought Kensuke said they were for survival?"  
  
"Not all." Kaoru's smile held respect. "They wanted to die after living   
for so long. This allowed them to die with honor."  
  
Sounds of fighting were coming from outside the tunnel so Touji couldn't   
ask his next question. His eyes widen in shock and disgust as he saw the   
scene happening between three different people. Asuka was attacking Shinji,   
hitting and berating him while he cowered. Rei simply stood there in silence,  
calmly watching. In a blink of an eye the scene shifted to Shinji punching   
Asuka and wrapping his arms around Rei, kissing the pale woman, ignoring   
Asuka on the ground. Again the scene changed to Asuka and Shinji kissing   
deeply while Rei seethed with anger.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Touji roared. His voice cut through what   
seemed to be a spell as the three of them blinked and shook their heads   
before going back to their antics.  
  
Touji scanned the small courtyard for the source of the chaos. The first   
time his eyes found nothing but as he repeated his surveillance he spotted a   
group of servants. He couldn't believe he had missed them but as he stared   
at them he wanted to look away but he forced himself to look as they laughed.   
Two women who had waited on Asuka for months were surrounded by a group of   
teenagers and were pointing as Asuka was punched. The chaos had infected   
them as their skin was gray and unwashed, and their eyes seemed to hold an   
unnatural gleam in them.  
  
With a roar Touji charged at them, wanting to kill them all for the   
destruction of the kingdom he loved. As he approached one of the females   
pointed an arm at him and spoke a word. Magic washed over him, threatening   
to break his resolve and corrupt him. But it was too late as he thrust at   
the leader with all his strength. Touji felt the blade slide through her   
body and into the person behind her.  
  
"Al'dranor."   
  
With that word spoken the two bodies exploded as the sword released its   
deadliest spell. Black lightning shot outwards in an expanding arc and where   
it touched a body that person was reduced to a pile of smoking limbs. A   
couple kids tried to run but the lightning did not spare them as it hit them   
in a blink of an eye. No one was spared except the royal party. As the bodies  
cooled from the strikes, the lightning flowed back into the sword. Touji felt  
a hand on his shoulder and moved to strike that person down, tense as the   
anger of sword flowed through him.  
  
"Touji." Kensuke simply stated as he made a gesture with his hand. The   
bodies or parts of bodies flew to block a passage through which more people   
tried to get through.   
  
"I'm fine. I just hate that spell."  
  
"The soul stealer spell is hard to control and guide but you didn't have   
to use it."  
  
Touji frowned as Kaoru led three horses over to them. Everyone else had   
quickly mounted they would tend to their wounds later. The three men were   
the last to mount. Swinging into the saddle Touji saw Asuka and Shinji   
talking quietly, as they moved to the stonewall. With a touch Rei caused   
part of the wall to disappear and a shout rose from the party members as   
they rode outwards.  
  
With a touch Touji's horse broke into a gallop catching up to king and   
queen. The party raced away from castle and up the hills, tree limbs slapping  
against armor and flesh. There was no sound of pursuit but they didn't slow   
down until they reached a clearing overlooking the city and castle. Smoke   
hung over the city like a blanket while fires raged close to the castle and   
site of the most recent battle. Kaoru and Rei dismounted from their horses   
and walked towards the edge of the cliff.  
  
Neither Asuka nor Shinji moved to stop them; instead they looked down upon  
the glowing walls of the castle. As they watched the walls grew brighter and   
the ground trembled. Kaoru and Rei were surrounded in a pale red aura as they  
finished the spell started by the council of souls. The pale red grew darker   
and moved to join the pair before moving to Asuka and Shinji.  
  
"What's going on?" Shinji whispered as red flowed all around him.   
  
Asuka shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."  
  
"They're moving the castle." Gendo said as he strode forward to gaze upon   
the spell. "To a different plane."  
  
It was true as the castle tore free of the earth and slowly rose into the   
air. Its towers did not fall or topple but remained upright. The breaches in   
the walls repaired themselves and the grim disappeared. As it continued to   
rise the castle cleansed and repaired itself of the chaos and damage from the  
battle. Two whirlpools of light formed above and beneath it as soon as it was  
clear of the smoke.  
  
"Why?" Asuka asked as her home was moved. The pools started spinning   
faster and moving towards each other.  
  
"It's a symbol of order and calm. Chaotic people hate anything to do with   
order or their symbols." Gendo watched with interest as the light slowly   
swallowed the castle. "And this keeps it safe from destruction."  
  
A clap of thunder and flash of light filled the valley as the two pools of   
light met finally. When the light faded and everyone could see the castle was  
gone. Rei fell to her knees, sweating on her brows as she smiled faintly at   
her work. She stood when Kaoru walked over to her and offered her a hand.   
Slowly they walked over to the royal family, who had dismounted.   
  
Rei walked up to Asuka and without a word kissed her gently on the lips.   
Asuka couldn't help but flinch as flames erupted over Rei and flowed to her.   
She felt the fire race down her throat and fill her entire body and soul   
with happiness and more power then she had felt before. Soon Rei pulled back   
and walked over to repeat the same with Shinji. Asuka felt jealous at that   
action but soon she had something else to worry about as Kaoru.  
  
"And this is my gift."   
  
He touched his bloody wound to one of hers and passed a dark energy onto   
Asuka. Where Rei's had brought a bit of pleasure Kaoru's gift oozed through   
her body making her feel violated as it seeped into her skin and flesh. She   
trembled as voices filled her head but relaxed as she heard her mother's   
voice. As Kaoru pulled back he stared into Asuka's eyes and nodded slightly.   
The voices faded as he moved to Shinji. Asuka watched as the pair started to   
fade from view as soon as they were done with Shinji. Running forward she   
tried to grab hold only to have her arm pass through them.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"They couldn't stop if they wanted to." Everyone turned towards Gendo for   
clarification. "Once they passed on their gifts they had to leave this   
plane." At the blank stares he growled, "They were avatars."  
  
"But..." Asuka swallowed. "What I'm supposed to do now?"  
  
Shinji saw his father smile for the first time in years and it didn't scare  
him.  
  
"You will have a child to raise." Gendo frowned as Shinji flinched at his   
touch. "And I have a lot to make up for."  
  
"What about my kingdom? They need me," protested Asuka as Gendo started   
his spell. The distance from the chaos would ensure no corruption.  
  
"Send messengers and orders from my estate saying you're alive for now.   
After that just wait for the right time."  
  
"The right time?"  
  
"Yes. It's chaos' inherent nature to kill itself over time. It can't   
survive for long periods of time without some hierarchy rising up. When that   
happens you can strike." As his voice faded Asuka and Shinji heard amusement   
from Gendo. "After all you have the power of Gods now."  
  
* * * * *  
  
For once I'm not going to explain myself except to say that this was   
brought about by recent events at different places in the EVA community.  
  
Red Horseman  
eva_pilot9@secondimpact.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
